


Truth or Dare?

by lucybeee



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Teenage Shenanigans, Truth or Dare, drunk Kyo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26273434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucybeee/pseuds/lucybeee
Summary: "I think I'm going to like you drunk. Maybe I'll actually learn something about you."Kyo's usual competitive streak reared its head, then, and he smacked his fist down on the table. "Not a chance! I'm not even gonna have to take one shot, ya hear me?!"Or: Uotani and Hanjima come over with a bottle of sake and determination to make Kyo squirm.
Relationships: Honda Tohru & Sohma Kyou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Truth or Dare?

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I wrote a nearly 5k word fic just because I thought Kyo would be cute drunk. I hope you enjoy!

"You've gotta be kidding me," Kyo groaned.

Tohru grinned nervously next to her two friends. "W-well, I haven't had much time to hang out with them lately, and since it's a long weekend, I thought they could come stay over…Shigure said it was okay."

Kyo's eyebrow twitched. "Stay over... _all_ weekend?"

Tohru laughed a bit, her smile faltering for a moment. She repainted it quickly, though. Kyo couldn't help but melt a bit. It was almost like she _knew_ she could use that smile of hers to get anything she wanted from him.

"Yeah, fine. Well, let's go."

"You're so generous, Carrots," Uotani said, voice dripping with sarcasm. She clapped him on the back. Kyo coughed slightly as the wind was knocked from him.

"Yeah, yeah. Just stay quiet until we get home and I can go to my room."

Not only did Uotani _not_ stay quiet, she also saw to it that Kyo couldn't escape once they were home. Tohru would be _so sad_ if he didn't eat with them. Tohru would be _so sad_ if he didn't stay and watch some TV for a while. It was like that damn girl had it out for him. Was it that obvious that he couldn't say no to Tohru?

After soumen had been eaten, they scanned the TV channels looking for anything interesting. Their attempts were unsuccessful, and they ended up sitting in silence.

Kyo tapped his index finger against his knee, antsy to finally escape. He was just about to stand up and dash upstairs before anyone could stop him when…

"Hey, I know," Uotani said, snapping her fingers as if a great realization had just come to her. "Let's play a game."

Kyo snorted. She had seemed so pleased with such a stupid suggestion. "Like what, Gangster Girl? Do we seem like the kind of house that keeps board games lyin' around?"

Uo sent a glare in his direction. "Truth or dare. No board required, Carrots."

Across the table, Hanajima raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "What would be the rules of this game?"

"Hmm...let's just play the normal way, but if you chicken out on a dare, you have to take a shot."

"You're 17, where did you even get alcohol?" Kyo asked, raising an eyebrow.

"My dad." Uotani shrugged as if it were the most natural thing in the world. "He needs to cut back, so I took it from him."

Tohru's gaze flitted over to Kyo. She looked nervous, and in all honesty, Kyo was, too. Getting drunk around two girls who didn't know about the zodiac curse seemed like a risky endeavor. He couldn't really see either of them trying to hug him, but he wasn't sure how he would react to alcohol. What if he got more chatty than normal and let something slip? He supposed he could just take every dare and not drink at all...yes, that would have to be what he did. Kyo gave a slight nod to Tohru, and she relaxed at his silent reassurance.

"What are you too making heart eyes at each other for?" Uotani teased, smiling slyly.

"Wh-what?!" Kyo snapped.

Tohru drowned him out with a much calmer reaction in hopes of quelching his anger before it got too bad. "N-nothing! I'll go get that sake you brought, Uo-chan."

She padded off into the kitchen. Kyo fiddled with the bottom hem of his t-shirt nervously for a moment before feeling a gaze on him. He looked up to see Uotani staring at him intensely, a smirk still written across her face.

Kyo sighed. "What now, Gangster Girl?"

"I think I'm going to like you drunk. Maybe I'll actually learn something about you."

Kyo's usual competitive streak reared its head, then, and he smacked his fist down on the table. "Not a chance! I'm not even gonna have to take one shot, ya hear me?!"

"Sure, sure."

Tohru returned with the bottle of sake that Uotani had managed to swipe from her dad, along with four of Shigure's decorative shot glasses.

"Do you think it's okay if we use these?" Tohru asked Kyo.

He shrugged and scoffed. "What's the point in having them if they don't get used?"

Tohru shrugged, setting everything down on the table and kneeling between Kyo and Hanajima. Hanajima picked up a shot glass between her thumb and index finger, as though touching it any further than that would somehow contaminate her. "What is this?"

Tohru leaned over and squinted, trying to make out the tiny image on the shot glass. Uotani did the same, then snorted in laughter. "It's a half-naked chick. It says 'Las Vegas.' Kyon, when did the scribbler go to Las Vegas?"

Kyo groaned. "I don't think he's ever been. He probably just liked the picture on it and took it from someone else. That pervert…"

"Well anyway," Uo said, popping open the bottle of sake, "let's get started before he comes back and we get busted."

Kyo couldn't figure out how Tohru was possibly comfortable with this in the first place; activities with the potential to be scolded later were definitely not her style. When he looked over at her, she was watching Uo fill the shot glasses with hot cheeks. So she _wasn't_ comfortable. Kyo couldn't help but shake his head.

This was going to be a disaster.

Once each teen had a full shot glass in front of them, Uotani clapped her hands together loudly and announced, "I wanna start! Kyon, truth or dare?"

Kyo had to keep himself from sighing. _Of course_ she'd pick him first. "Dare."

Uo just stared at him for a minute, a look of amusement on her face. It was making Kyo feel itchy and nervous. He shifted his weight uncomfortably. "Well hurry up, would ya?"

"Fine, fine. I dare you to kiss the prettiest girl in the room."

Next to him, Tohru visibly stiffened.

What a way to start.

Kissing _any_ girl was a bad move for a member of the zodiac, not to mention that kissing any of the three girls in front of him would make things insanely awkward. Besides...the one he would choose was...

_Fuck_.

Kyo sighed in defeat and raised his shot glass to his lips, Uo and Hana not missing the fact that he glanced sidelong at Tohru while he did so.

He downed the sake and coughed, trying to adjust to the burning feeling in his throat. "This shit's awful."

"Yeah, sake's not the best tasting. But anyway, Carrots, I'm disappointed. What happened to not having to take one single shot?"

"Oh shut up," Kyo grumbled as Tohru refilled his shot glass. "Making a dare like that was totally unfair, and you know it."

"Why's it unfair, hmm?"

Kyo groaned again. He was letting Uo back him into a corner. "Damn it, would you stop trying to play mind games with me?!"

"Whatever. You're so stubborn. It's your turn to ask someone now, though."

Kyo eyed the three girls nervously. Picking any of them to address was potentially dangerous, not to mention that he had absolutely no idea what he'd ask any of them in the first place.

"Uh...Hanajima, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Hana said immediately, her voice its usual monotone that never failed to send a shiver down Kyo's spine.

"Do you...actually have wave powers? Or is it an act you put on?"

"I actually possess wave powers, yes."

Kyo sighed in relief at the fact that his turn had ended so quickly and painlessly.

"What a boring question," Uo drawled.

"Shut up!" Kyo snapped, folding his arms in a huff.

Hanajima kept the game going before the two hot-heads could start arguing. "Arisa, truth or dare?"

"Dare," she replied, a wicked smile on her face.

"I dare you to run across the yard naked."

"No problem."

How could she sound so casual about this?

Kyo averted his gaze to the other side of the room, cheeks hot, as Uotani promptly began to strip.

Two sets of footsteps padded across the room, and the front door slid open. "Are you coming, Tohru?" Uo called.

"Oh, uh, I'll stay here…"

"Suit yourself. Hanajima, this is going to be way too easy." After a brief pause, Uotani cursed loudly from somewhere out in the yard. " _Fuck_ it's cold!"

"Yeah, it's January," Kyo mumbled, eyes still focused on the far wall. Then, a familiar brunette entered his field of vision. He jumped slightly at her sudden appearance.

"Kyo-kun…" Tohru murmured. He could tell that she was anxious, and he knew why. But tonight was about her having fun with her friends, and she shouldn't have to spend it worrying about him. Kyo gave her a soft smile, the kind that seemed to be reserved only for her these days.

"It's okay. I'll be careful," he assured her. She didn't look too convinced, so he reached out and squeezed her knee affectionately. She leaned forward a bit, clearly trying to read his face for any signs of deception. Kyo couldn't help but inhale sharply at her rapidly closening proximity. He could see all the freckles that dusted her nose, smell her berry-scented shampoo.

On the other side of the room, Uotani cleared her throat.

"Are we interrupting something?" Hanajima asked dryly.

Kyo ripped his hand away from Tohru's knee and looked toward the door. He was going to snap at the pair, but quickly aborted that mission when he saw that Uotani hadn't gotten dressed again, and squeezed his eyes shut instead.

"N-no, not at all!" Tohru answered for him. "Is it really that cold outside?"

"It's not that bad."

Kyo scoffed and shook his head. Hadn't she just been bitching about the temperature?

"Relax, Carrots, you can open your eyes now."

Kyo hesitated, unsure of whether or not he should believe her, but gave in after a moment. Luckily, every girl at the table was fully clothed.

"Truth or dare?" Uo asked, pointing at Kyo.

"Me? But Tohru hasn't been asked yet."

"Then you can ask her after this. C'mon, truth or dare?"

He groaned and pondered which of those two choices would be safest. Likely, neither of them were at all safe, unfortunately.

"Truth this time, I guess," he grumbled bitterly.

"Hmm...out of the three of this, who would you most like to date?"

Kyo just about had a heart attack. "What the hell! Where do you come up with these questions?!"

"Just answer it or take a shot," Uo sighed in frustration.

She and Hanajima were up to something, Kyo just knew it. Why else would they be giving him such weird tasks?

Again, there was no safe answer. Kyo gulped down another shot, coughing again afterwards. This made Tohru noticeably more uneasy.

"Kyo-kun, maybe you should just do what they ask…"

She was absolutely right, but Kyo was nothing if not stubborn.

"It's fine."

"O-or we could play something else."

"Tohru, I'm okay, really. Now, truth or dare?"

"Mm...truth."

Kyo hesitated for a second. If he was being honest with himself, there were so many things he was dying to ask Tohru, but nothing he was courageous enough to voice in front of her weird friends...or even just in front of her, really. So what could he ask instead? He blurted something random before he could think himself into an unnecessary loop of doubt.

"What's the most important to you?"

He wasn't sure why, but she appeared slightly distressed by this question. She stared at Kyo, eyes wide. He stared right back, unable to look away. Hanajima and Uotani gave each other a look as they waited for Tohru to answer. Finally, she spoke.

"That's mom," she said quietly, voice strained. Kyo just sat in silence, wondering why that was so hard for her to say. It was the answer he expected, likely the answer _everyone_ in the room expected; so why had it taken so much strength for her to say?

"You're an idiot, Kyon," Uo groaned, reaching over and stroking Tohru's hair affectionately.

"H-how does that question make me an idiot?"

"If you don't know, it's not worth explaining. It'll just be lost on you," Hana replied dryly.

"Why do I even hang out with you guys?" Kyo grumbled.

Tohru laughed nervously and changed the topic before that could go any farther. "So, um...Hana-chan, truth or dare?"

The next hour passed quickly, likely because of how drunk Kyo was getting. Every time Uotani or Hanajima would question him, he'd inevitably end up taking a shot. Tohru was kinder to him and asked simple things that didn't require much thought or openness. He knew she was doing it on purpose, but he also saw the spark of amusement in her eye whenever his words slurred slightly, or he said something goofy. Kyo could feel his guard starting to come down, like it always did around her. And the alcohol was probably helping, he supposed.

"Well, Carrots," Uotani said later, yawning, "You were completely boring. Can no one bring you out of that shell of yours?"

Kyo just shrugged. His face was bruning, but he couldn't tell if it was because he was embarrassed or just because he was drunk. "Some people can," he mumbled. Hana and Uo looked at Tohru curiously.

"I-it's not me! I'm not anything special," Tohru sputtered.

"Yes, you are," Hana protested, and Uotani nodded her agreement.

"Well, I'm getting tired. Think you can take care of getting Kyon upstairs, Tohru?"

Tohru nodded, a look of determination taking over her face. "Yes! Leave it to me! I'll see you all in my room in a few minutes."

"I'm not helpless, ya know," Kyo told her as Uotani and Hanajima wandered upstairs.

"I know, Kyo-kun. But you _are_ pretty drunk."

He shrugged again. A feeling of boldness overtaking him, stretched out on the floor and laid his head in Tohru's lap. She jumped at the unexpected contact, but after a moment, she relaxed and let him stay there.

Kyo closed his eyes and grimaced. The room was starting to spin.

"Are you okay?" Tohru asked gently.

He nodded, which just made the whirling worse. "Yeah. How many shots did you have?"

She laughed lightly. "None. I answered everything. Hana-chan and Uo-chan were much nicer to me than they were to you."

"Figures," Kyo snorted. He lifted a hand and rubbed at his temple.

"Are you getting a headache?"

"Yeah, sorta."

There was nothing but silence for a moment, then the pleasant sensation of fingers being run through his hair. He snapped his eyes open and looked up at Tohru. Her cheeks were a fantastic shade of pink, and she'd turned her eyes away from him, but her hand kept rubbing at his hair absentmindedly.

"Is this okay?" She almost sounded like she was choking on the words.

"Mm-hmm," Kyo hummed in response, closing his eyes again. "Thanks."

After a moment, he spoke again, taking advantage of the courage the sake had induced on him. "Hey, Tohru…"

"Yes, Kyo-kun?"

"Why was my question so hard for you to answer?" After seeing the stress his question had put on Tohru, he'd been very careful to not call on her again for the rest of the game. Questioning Uotani and Hanajima was easier; as horrible as it may sound, he honestly cared less about their feelings than he did Tohru's, so he wasn't walking on eggshells as much.

Above him, Tohru sighed shakily, her breath tickling his cheeks.

"I'm not ready to talk about that yet," she replied, voice so quiet that he could barely hear.

"Oh...okay."

They sat in a comfortable silence for a minute, Tohru's fingers still stroking Kyo's hair.

"Are you ready for bed?" Tohru asked finally.

Kyo nodded and sat up. Tohru stood and reached her hand out to him, offering him assistance in standing. Kyo laughed and shook his head, using the table as a crutch instead.

"You're so puny, I'd pull you over," he explained.

Tohru puffed her cheeks out in a pout.

"No I'm not!"

Kyo rolled his eyes playfully, which ultimately threw his already-skewed sense of balance off, and he stumbled. Tohru grabbed his arm, keeping him upright.

"See?" she said smugly, giving his bicep a squeeze. He chuckled and closed his eyes, the room still turning at an unbearable pace.

"Yeah, okay. You win."

"Are you okay? You look like you don't feel well."

Now that she mentioned it, he _was_ feeling a little sick to his stomach. It would go away when he was finally lying in bed, he was sure.

"I'm fine," he choked out, but even then he was fighting down a swell of nausea. "C-can we go up now?"

"Of course. Um...can you walk okay?"

Kyo nodded, another mistake that he paid for with a churning feeling in his gut.

"Ah...just a minute."

"Kyo, I could-"

"It's okay." He knew what she was going to suggest, and just the thought brought a blush to his cheeks.

"But...if you're feeling sick, you might transform eventually anyway, and if you do it now, I can carry you upstairs and put you to bed…" Tohru rambled nervously.

Kyo leaned back against the wall. He _really_ wasn't feeling well all of a sudden. "Yeah, maybe that would be good…"

He opened his eyes, his gaze immediately meeting Tohru's. Her face was red, and he was sure his matched. They'd held hands on numerous occasions. He'd wiped her tears away before. Hell, she had just been playing with his hair while he laid in her lap. But hugging was a different story, no matter how much he constantly longed to hold her. It felt hazardous.

Timidly, Tohru took a step forward and placed her hands on Kyo's chest. Her thin fingers were shaking. They gripped at the front of his t-shirt for a moment, and Kyo couldn't do anything but watch her with increasingly reddening cheeks, confused about what exactly she was doing. After a moment, she took a deep breath and tilted her head to the side, looking past him towards the stairs. Once she'd determined that the coast was clear, she apparently steeled her resolve and slid her hands around his torso to his back before leaning forward and pressing their chests together into a hug. After a moment, he managed to kick his mind into gear and slide his arms around her in return, resting one hand between her shoulder blades and the other awkwardly on the back of her head, unintentionally tugging her in tighter.

_Not yet_ , Kyo begged whatever God might exist. _Not yet...just a little longer._

And then it was over.

Orange smoke erupted between them, and Kyo fell through the air, Tohru desperately trying -and failing- to catch him before he hit the floor.

"Ah…"

"Kyo-kun, are you alright?!"

"I'm fine, don't worry about it."

"Okay...I'll get your clothes together, then." She knelt in front of him on the floor and began stacking his clothes into a neat, folded pile. Kyo's foggy mind uselessly noted how well she could fold clothes, thinking that she could work well in a retail store. She placed his prayer beads on top and then reached over, affectionately scratching behind his ear. He couldn't help it- he purred. Tohru giggled and scooped him up under one arm, picking up his clothes with her free hand. The way she was holding him was really hurting his ribs, but he didn't say anything- beggars can't be choosers, after all.

She tiptoed up the stairs and past her closed door, careful not to draw attention from the girls behind it. Once they'd made it to Kyo's room, Tohru closed the door, turned on the lamp, and set him down on the futon. She pulled the blanket up over him so that he'd be covered when he transformed back, then knelt in front of him.

"I didn't know you could be so sneaky," Kyo commented. She scoffed.

"Do you feel less sick now?" she asked softly.

"Yeah, a bit. Thanks."

"Of course."

"You don't have to sit here if you don't wanna. Your crazy friends are waiting."

Tohru giggled again. Such a happy sound...one he could listen to forever.

"They're fine for a minute. Do you need water or anything?"

"I think I'm okay."

"Tylenol?"

He pondered this for a moment, considering how he'd feel in the morning. "Maybe…"

"I'll bring it on my way back down the hall."

"Thanks."

She nodded and impulsively reached over, scratching at his soft fur again. Again, he let out a purr. "What're you doing?" he protested half-heartedly.

He forced himself to open his eyes and look up at Tohru again. She was smirking mischievously, an expression she rarely wore. It made his whole body stiffen in surprise.

"Oh, nothing."

A puff of smoke appeared again, then, bringing with it a human-version Kyo. Even though he was completely covered by his blanket, Tohru turned her gaze away as normal, although she managed to keep in the yelp that would have usually escaped her lips, so as not to alert her friends to anything odd happening.

"Hey, Tohru, where did you-?"

"On it!" she announced, leaning over and grabbing his bracelet from where she'd placed it on his desk. "Here you go."

He took it from her, mumbling his thanks, and hastily slid it over his left wrist.

"I'm going to go get your Tylenol." She disappeared from the room, returning a moment later with a bottle of medicine. She set it down next to his futon and lingered awkwardly.

"I-is it okay if I go to bed now?"

"'Course it is."

"Okay...you can come knock on my door if you need anything. Goodnight, Kyo-kun."

He nodded just slightly, careful not to throw off his equilibrium again.

"Tohru," he called as she opened his door. She turned and looked at him over her shoulder.

"Yes?"

"You're amazing."

She let out an airy giggle. It would have sounded normal to anyone else, but Kyo could feel the tension behind it. He could see the way her cheeks lit up, and the way she looked away.

"No, I'm not…" she mumbled.

"You are," he insisted firmly. A selfish part of him hoped she could feel the intention behind those words, the hidden meaning. All the things he wanted to say, but couldn't. She was amazing. She always put others before herself. She was generous, kind, beautiful.

He _loved_ her.

She shifted her weight from foot to foot awkwardly, looking almost as though she were resisting the urge to run away. The silence drew out for so long that it started to get uncomfortable. Eventually, Tohru broke it.

"Goodnight," she said again, voice soft.

"Night…"

She padded off down the hall. Once he heard her door shut, Kyo threw his arm over his eyes and groaned. He'd have to apologize in the morning. He must have made her feel weird. Part of him felt guilty.

But…

The rest of him, certainly the majority of his being, was still basking in the warmth she'd left behind. The places she'd touched were tingling-he could feel her hands on his chest and in his hair. He could feel her arms around his torso. Selfishly, he wanted her to come back and lie down next to him, keep him company until he could stop the world from spinning so damn fast and get some sleep. For a second, he thought about getting dressed and going down the hall to her room. But he knew he couldn't go and wake her up, especially not with her weird friends in there.

Selfish.

He was so selfish.

That should be his burden to bear, not hers.

So he squeezed his eyes shut and nuzzled his face deep into his pillow, stupidly hoping that could somehow drown out the dark thoughts starting to creep up in his mind. Eventually, God was generous, and he fell into a decent sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Kyo woke up with a splitting headache. It felt like someone was pounding their fist down on a drum behind his eyes. The sunlight wasn't helping, so he contemplated trying to go back to sleep, until there was a timid knock at his door.

"Yeah?" he called.

Tohru opened the door a crack and stuck her head in. "Hi, Kyo-kun. Breakfast is ready, if you want to come eat with us. It would probably make you feel better."

"Yeah, okay. I'll be right there."

A few minutes later, he forced himself out of bed, into loose jogging clothes, and down the stairs. Hanajima and Uotani were at the kotatsu picking at rice with chopsticks. As Kyo entered the room, they turned his way, both smirking.

"What the hell do you want?" he grumbled, sitting down across from them.

"How you holding up, Carrots?" Uo asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm fine," Kyo snapped. He'd rather die than admit to Gangster Girl that he was hungover, especially after he'd arrogantly insisted that he wouldn't have to drink _at all_ last night.

Hanajima hummed suspiciously, lifting her cup of tea to her lips. Normally, Kyo would have snapped and told her not to read his mind, but he didn't have the energy to do so this morning. He just leaned forward, resting his forehead on the wood of the table. He could hear Uotani snickering, but tried not to be bothered by it.

"Here, Kyo-kun."

Kyo lifted his head. Tohru was standing next to him now, holding a bowl out to him. He took it, along with the chopsticks she offered, and froze when he looked into the bowl. A fried egg sitting over rice. A smile tugged at his lips. She really was amazing.

Tohru returned from the kitchen again, this time with her own bowl. She knelt next to him and they started to eat breakfast. Kyo could feel her watching him out of the corner of her eye. He tried to ignore her, but finally gave in and turned to her. He tilted his head curiously.

"S-sorry, I didn't mean to stare!" she stammered. "I just...did you take some Tylenol for your head?"

Kyo's cheeks warmed instantly. "Uh, yeah, I did. Thank you...you know, for bringing it to me last night."

The pair stared at each other quietly, cheeks red, until Hanajima cleared her throat.

"If you two want the room…" Uotani teased.

Tohru stiffened and waved her hands in front of her in her adorably-awkward way.

Kyo groaned and turned his attention back to his food. "Shut up, will ya, you damn Yankee?" he growled.

"Sure, sure. What do you think, wanna play more truth or dare tonight?"

"Uo-chan, that's probably not such a good-" Tohru started.

"I'm never playing anything with you jerks again!" Kyo cut her off.

"Kyo-kun, don't yell...your head…"

Kyo took a deep breath and abandoned his breakfast to lay his head down again. "You guys suck," he mumbled against the wood.

Uotani and Hanajima snickered, and Tohru reached out and rubbed his shoulder gently.

"Everyone except you, Tohru," he added, trying to suppress a shiver as she ran her hand over his back.

"Ya hear that, Hanajima?" Uo asked. "Everyone except our Tohru."

Kyo sighed, resigned.

If he had had it in him, he would probably have yelled at her for that smartass comment. Instead, he forced himself to ignore her. He wasn't sure how Tohru could stand to hang out with people like them. But then again...why did she choose to hang around with _him_ , either? Uotani and Hanajima made her happy. What did Kyo have to offer?

The answer came to him immediately: _nothing_.

They brought something to the table that he didn't. So he'd have to put up with them, he supposed. For Tohru's sake.

"We can play something again later, if you want," Kyo said, picking his head up again. "Just no more sake."

"But that's the fun!" Uotani protested.

Kyo sighed again. Next to him, Tohru giggled as she nibbled at some toast. He glanced over at her, swooning slightly at how bright her smile was.

Yes, her friends were definitely a test of patience. One he would have to pass if he wanted that goofy grin of hers to remain.

"Whatever, but I'm not gonna be the only one drinking tonight."

"After last night, I don't know that we should put much stock in your claims," Hana commented dryly.

Kyo inhaled sharply and thumped his head back down onto the table, taking no notice of the shooting pain and Tohru's cry of concern.

How long until they were going home, again?

**Author's Note:**

> Furuba socials: riceballcatfb on Instagram, Twitter, and Tumblr


End file.
